


You and Me

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But he likes you better, Cheating, Hux is not a Good Husband, Implied Relationships, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, you're not his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: You were his mistress before she was his wife. He never consummated the marriage, spending his wedding night in your arms instead. But now his wife is demanding a child, the natural way. The General asks you for help.





	

By the time you had caught the General’s eye, he was already engaged to the spoiled princess of a strategically important planet. A marriage of convenience, everyone knew. Everyone that is, except for his young bride. By the time they were married, you had been promoted to the General’s personal assistant, and spent almost all of your time with him. Despite the reasons for your promotion, you were actually competent in your job, refusing to allow the General’s time be wasted by things you could just take care of yourself. He always appreciated that, and showed his appreciation in the privacy of his office or your quarters.

He never spent the night with her, citing work that needed to be done. But you were his assistant. You knew when he worked and when he didn’t. On nights that he did spend his time working, you were there beside him. And on nights when he allowed himself to rest, you were there curled in his arms in your bed.

Of course, you had to deal with his wife—assure her that, yes he was working. No, he can’t speak with her now. He’s in a meeting. He’s a very busy man. Yes, he should be able to share dinner with her. Yes, you will tell him how much she misses him. No, you hadn’t heard anything about potential children, he does not discuss that with you.

The last part wasn’t necessarily true. He spoke of having children with you. Asked if you would consider having his child. Asked if you would ever want children with him. Asked if you were happy just being his mistress. You assured him that you were happy so long as you had him. You wanted to be the only woman to make him cum, the only one he curled up to sleep with at night. He promised that would be the case so long as you were willing to have him. The General always kept his promises to you.

Which is why, you were more than annoyed when the General agreed to have a child with his wife if she stopped pestering him.

 

“If I give her a child, she’s agreed to return to my family’s estate, and leave us be,” he explained as he tried to get you to cuddle back into his warmth. You were laying, stiff as a board beside him, and he was doing all he can to bring you back to his arms. “Just one child, my love, and she’ll never bother us again.”

“Why can’t you do in vitro? Why do you have to fuck her?” you asked, pouting in the way you knew melted him.

“You know how the people of her planet are. They wouldn’t accept the child as my heir.”

“Why do I care if you have an heir?”

He sighed, running his pale hand over the curve of your waist. “Please, love. She’s already been taking hormones for the past month. Once should be enough, and then you won’t have to put up with her nagging. Just once with her, and I’m yours forever.”

You were trying not to cry. You had always tried to be polite to the spoiled bitch at your General’s request, but he never seemed to understand how much it hurt you that the woman who was his legal wife felt she could talk down to you. He never seemed to understand that it hurt that while he always came back to you, he was legally required to care for his unwanted wife.

“It will only be a few years before I no longer need her, darling,” he whispered in your ear, pressing you closer to him. “Once she’s put aside, I promise you’ll be my wife, and have as many of our children as you want. Just help me this once, my love.”

And that was why you were waiting in his quarters, wearing nothing but a thin silk robe. You hadn’t been in these rooms since he had gotten married, and his wife insisted on staying with him. This was where he first fucked you, and you blushed at the memory. He had been so forceful and commanding. But once he learned of your inexperience, he had gentled. He made you cum on his tongue and fingers three times before finally opening you up with his cock. You had loved him then, even if you hadn’t spoken the words. You loved that he was gentle with you when you needed him to be.

You watched through the crack in the closet door as the General prepared his wife. The silly thing was giggling like a virgin as the General stripped off her clothes. 

She protested weakly as he tied her to the bed, accepting his gentle assurances as he placed kisses on her perfect skin. She accepted the gag he placed between her lips, the blind fold over her eyes. He did this for you. So you wouldn’t have to see her eyes or hear her voice as he did what he wanted to you. He had used them on you only last week, and that thought twisted in your gut.

“Now, my love,” he called for you, and you went to him, ignoring the heaviness of your heart. 

You could hear his wife’s muffled surprise as she heard the General removing your silken robe, his lips finding your breasts. His groans filled the room as his hands caressed the softness of your skin. He laid you out beside her, kissing down your body until his tongue found your folds. 

“You taste so sweet, my darling,” he murmured as he placed a finger inside your heat. “Always so wet for me.”

His wife was thrashing beside you, pulling at the ropes that bound her limbs to the bed, screaming around the gag. You both ignored her.

He let you bury your hands in his ginger hair as devoured your sweetness, groaning praises to you all the while. One of his hands reached up to squeeze at one of your heavy breasts, slim fingers plucking at your nipple.

“Armitage!” you cried out as you came around his fingers, his tongue collecting your cum. You were the only one allowed to use his given name, and only in the midst of your orgasm. 

Panting as you slowly came down from your orgasm, you felt his lips slowly move up on your body, his hands caressing any skin his mouth left untouched.

“My good girl,” he moaned. “So good, so perfect for me.” He buried his face in your hair as he entered you. “You feel so good, my love!” His voice was deliciously low in your ear as he gasped his pleasure. 

As he slowly worked you towards a second orgasm, you heard his wife weeping beside you. You ignored her in favor of focusing on how good his cock felt striking your cervix. You could taste your sweetness on his lips as he kissed you, moaning into your mouth. 

“Should have been you,” he moaned as he raised your leg to hook over his hip. “Should have been you I married. You belong in my bed, my darling. I want you there. I need you there!”

“General,” you reminded him as you felt his orgasm approaching. “It has to be in her.”

He growled, stilling himself within you and waiting there. “On your knees, then.”

He carefully removed himself from you, kissing your lips again before you turned yourself over. Hands and knees, directly above his wife. You could see the tracts of tears where they escaped the silk of the blindfold. You’d have to get a new one.

You gasped as the General rammed himself inside of you. “Fuck, yes!” he growled. He placed two long fingers at your clit. “Cum all over me, baby. I want to feel you cum for me!”

You gasped above the quiet form of his wife, moaned his name as he quickly brought you to another orgasm. His cock filled you up so nicely, his mouth was at your neck, biting and bruising. “Oh, fuck, Armitage! Just like that! Oh, please, fuck me just like that!”

He stilled himself within you as you broke around him, feeling your cunt squeeze and pulse around his heavy cock. “Stars, you feel so good when you cum,” he moaned. One of his hands was on your breast, stroking you gently. “I have to cum inside of her now, love. Will you help me?”

You moved out of his embrace. Taking his cock in your hand, you lined him up with his wife’s entrance. You didn’t care if she was ready, and apparently neither did your General. He thrust into her as soon as he felt her heat, making to woman cry out. In pain or pleasure, you didn’t know and didn’t care. 

The General gripped your hair, pulling you in for a deep kiss. He groaned into your mouth. “Not as good as you. Can’t even pretend it’s you. Fuck, baby I want you.”

You brought one of his hands to your breast, the other to your still throbbing cunt. “Make me cum, General,” you moaned, biting at the skin of his chest. “I want to cum for you when you cum in her.”

He groaned, thrusting three of his fingers into you as his other hand abandoned your breast in favor of the swell of your ass. “You’re so good for me, baby. My good girl.” He groaned as your hot tongue circled his nipple. “Oh, yes,” he thrust his fingers harder into you. “Oh fuck, I want you to cum!”

“Harder, General!” you cried, riding his hand. “Fuck me harder!” He did, fucking into his wife just as hard as his fingers fucked you. His mouth found your breast as he slapped your ass and pressed his thumb against your clit. And you were cumming again, tears falling from your eyes. You felt his hips stutter as he pumped his wife full of his hot cum. You burned, wanting it inside you—on you, anywhere but inside of her.

The General brought his fingers, sticky with your juices to your lips. “Clean me up, love.”

You moaned as you sucked yourself off of him. You sighed when he kissed you, tasting your sweetness again. He pet at your skin while you recovered, keeping you in his arms. When finally, he removed himself from his wife, you bent to suck him gently. Suck the remnants of his cum, of her blood. His cock was too perfect to remain sullied. 

The General placed a pillow beneath his wife’s hips, telling her to be good until the morning. You ignored her sniffling as you put your robe back on. He dressed beside you, pulling you closer to him as you both left his quarters, walking down only two hallways until you entered yours. 

He was careful with you. Undressing the both of you before laying you gently onto your mattress, pulling the blanket over the both of you. He kissed your skin gently, his hands never still as they touched you. “You were wonderful, my darling.” He whispered in your ear. “We’ll see if it takes, then it will just be you and me. Like it should have been all along.”

You cuddled into his warmth, accepting his gentle touch. “She hates you now, you know. She used to love you, I think.”

“Shhhh,” he stroked your hair gently. “It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t matter. I’m here with you now, and you did well. I’m sorry I asked you to do that. I shouldn’t have. But I needed you there with me. I needed you to make me cum.” He kissed your lips roughly. “You’re so good at making me cum, my love. Thank you.”

It was rare that the General thanked you for anything, even rarer for him to apologize. So you accepted his caresses, his love, and him. This was all you wanted, you told yourself. You blushed as he smiled down at you. 

“You’re so perfect, y/n.” He kissed your forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” you whispered to his chest. “You shouldn’t keep her tied like that all night. She’ll be stiff in the morning.”

He snorted. “Let her be. I’ve treated her with as much civility as I can. Let her know what happens when she pushes.”

You shuddered, suddenly uncomfortable by his warmth.

He soothed you. “I will never hurt you, my love. I’ll never do anything you don’t want. You know that.” He kissed at your forehead, your cheeks, your lips until you calmed beside him. “There’s my good girl. Soon it will just be you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I don't even know.


End file.
